A Game of Pool
by MrsG89
Summary: Usagi bets Mamoru in a game of pool. Mamoru's pretty confident he'll win. But does he?
1. Chapter 1 - The Challenge

**AN: So this is a very short chapter but i hope you enjoy :) And for those who may think of suing me because I'm using SM characters, tough. I already admit I do not own Sailor Moon or anything about Sailor Moon. The only thing I own are the DVD's I bought. Oh and I'm Aussie, so it will be in Aussie spelling.**

* * *

It was just another day at work, pinball machines pinging, race car games revving. School kids were laughing and running around. Baka and Odango were fighting... Motoki sighed as he watched two of his favourite people getting into a heated 'discussion' about who was better at playing pool. Motoki had recently put a pool table in the arcade. He thought it would attract more customers and it would mean he got to practice his skills at the game.

"I bet you can't even hold the cue stick properly!" Teased Mamoru who was sitting in his usual stool at the counter.

"I can so! And for your information, I won against Toki-Chan yesterday!" Yelled Usagi, the long-haired blonde who was standing next to him.

"It's Toki-Chan; he would have let you won, Odango. You know he's too nice to you. And He's one of the best players out there. I can't even beat him." Replied Mamoru smugly. He took a sip of his black coffee.

"I won fair and square! I even beat Rei-Chan and Ami-Chan as well yesterday!" Usagi pouted.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Chuckled Mamoru as he stood up. He straightened his green jacket out.

"Well how about I challenge you to a game? If you win, I will stand here and tell everyone that you are the best and I will pay for your coffee for a month. If I win, you have to do the same but milkshakes instead." Usagi challenged him.

Mamoru raised his eyebrow. 'Free coffee for a month and Usagi admitting defeat in front of everyone. I could get used to that.' He thought. "Alright then Odango. You're on. How bout tomorrow then since it's a Saturday, there will be more people here for you to admit that I'm better than you."

"In your dreams! But tomorrow it is then!" Usagi then stormed off home.

Motoki looked at Mamoru slightly worried. Mamoru laughed as he leaned over the bar then turned to Motoki. "What she doesn't know was I got taught by you, and you are one of the best. I mean, you did get 5th place in the state championship."

"Um, Mamoru?" Motoki said trying to find the right words. He knew what he was about to say was going to shock Mamoru.

"Yes Motoki?" Mamoru asked casually without a care in the world. He took another sip of his cooling coffee.

"Usa-Chan is well, that is...well she was the one who taught me how to play. And she came 3rd in that championship. "Motoki replied quickly whilst backing away from Mamoru's reach. Mamoru sat there taking in what Motoki had just said. He just realized he was going to be in big trouble if what he said was true.

"I watched you play though, and I never saw Odango. How did she win?" Mamoru asked trying to remember that day. He was also curious now as to how an uncoordinated girl like her be a champion at anything.

"Well, you only saw me play until semi-finals remember and then you had classes. And you didn't bother watching other players because you thought I would be able to beat them. Usa-Chan was actually the person I lost to. She did go easy on me though. She missed a few shots on purpose so that Reika would still be impressed by me. I owe her that because afterwards Reika thought I was so good and said yes to going on a date with me." Motoki replied reminiscing that game. He then looked at Mamoru who seemed a bit white in the face. "Everyone will understand if you back out. The only time she has ever lost besides the championships would be when her dad or her brother plays. Sometime I occasionally would beat her but that's a very very rare a one in eighty chance."

"How did I not know this about her and what do you mean EVERYONE?" Asked Mamoru who still looked confused.

"Well, you live under a rock and Usa-Chan is known to be one of the best players out there."

* * *

**AN: So how do you like so far? I like playing pool. My husband actually is very good at it and we would play after school back when we were in high-school. For those who don't know what pool is, its like billiards. **


	2. Chapter 2 - A Game and dinner

** AN: So I'm going to put the next two chapters up already because I've already written them. I don't own SM. **

* * *

The next afternoon Usagi walked into the arcade with the rest of the girls. They had heard about the wager and came not for Usagi but to talk to Mamoru and convince him to back out. They knew Usagi wanted to raise the stakes higher.

"Good afternoon Toki-Chan!" Greeted Usagi excitedly. "Where is the Mamoru-Baka?" She looked around the arcade.

"He's on his way Usa-Chan." Replied Motoki as he started to make Usagi's usual order. He never had to ask her. He just knew. "Usa-Chan?"

"Yes Toki-San?"

"Go easy on him. He only just found out yesterday that you taught me to play." Motoki replied looking at her with puppy eyes. Usagi rolled her eyes and then smirk. It was then the arcade doors open and in came Mamoru.

"Hello Odango, Motoki, girls." Mamoru greeted confidently. Ami and Makoto ran up to him and looked at him.

"Mamoru-San, don't take this the hard way but I don't want to see you killed that's all. You should back out." Said Makoto looking at him worriedly. Ami nodded.

Mamoru raised his eyebrow. "Killed?"

"Mamoru-Baka!" Usagi yelled. Mamoru looked at Usagi.

"I want to raise the stakes! If you win, I'll be your slave for a week." Usagi approached Mamoru as Makoto and Ami stepped aside.

"And if you win?" Asked Mamoru curiously.

"You have dinner with me." Usagi replied smugly. Now Mamoru was more confused.

"Is this your way of forcing me to go on a date with you?" Mamoru asked with a smirk. Usagi smirked as well and had an evil look in her eye and Motoki instantly knew something was up.

"If you want to call it a date you can, but I was thinking you have dinner at my house, with me, mama and Shingo...and... with papa."

"He won't even get through the front door! Usa-Chan! I won't have a best friend any more if your father gets to him!" Motoki cried

"We tried to warn you. Just back out now." Ami whispered to Mamoru.

"Do you really think that poorly of me? Of course I will win. Who cares if you came third in the championship? I'll still beat you. You're on. Get ready to clean my dishes and wash my clothes, slave." Mamoru laughed although deep inside he was trying to convince himself.

A small crowd had gathered as Mamoru was positioning the balls into the triangle on the table. Usagi watched as she chalked her cue stick. Motoki stood next to her and quietly so no one could hear said "I thought your father was out-of-town on a business trip?"

"He is. He left this morning." Usagi replied with a small smile.

Motoki chuckled. "So this was to get him on a date then?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe. What choice do I have? He's never going to ask me out. And at least this way, he won't think of it as a date." Usagi sighed.

"You really are in love with him aren't you?" Motoki commented.

"I am." Usagi smiled sadly. Motoki lowered his head and gave Usagi a small peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry. He'll come around soon and realize that his one true love is standing right in front of him this whole time." Motoki whispered.

"Oi! Motoki! Stop flirting with the enemy! You're meant to be on my side!" Mamoru yelled waving for Motoki to come stand next to him.  
Motoki chuckled as he straightened himself out. "I'm not on anyone's side. I'm just here to watch."

Usagi lifted her head and put a large smile on her face. "Alright Mamoru! Let's get this over with!"

"I'll let you break." Mamoru said as he gestured to the balls.

"Why that's so gentleman like of you. But if that's the case, Toki-Chan?" Usagi looked at Motoki.

"Hmm?"

"Could you make me a chocolate milkshake and charge it to Mamoru's account. I may as well cash in my free shakes now." Said Usagi confidently as she lined up her cue stick to the white ball. She bent over and Mamoru who was on the other side watching had a very good view of her cleavage. He wondered why he had never noticed Usagi's boobs before. Maybe it was because she always had them hidden in her school uniform.

"You know she wears that pink singlet every single time she has a new opponent. It's her lucky singlet. Lol." Commented Motoki before leaving to make Usagi's shake as he saw that Mamoru was checking her out.

"Is that why no one wins? She likes to distract people." Asked Mamoru to himself as the white ball came crashing into the other balls. One solid coloured ball went into the right corner pocket while another solid coloured ball went into the left. 'Crap. Maybe I should have gone first.' thought Mamoru. Usagi looked at Mamoru and gave him a sweet smile. She didn't say anything but went towards the white ball that was close to the left middle pocket. There was another solid coloured ball near the right middle pocket and she lined herself to take the shot. Usagi got it in.

"You realized you already lost when you let her break." Motoki commented as he watched Usagi sink another ball in. He placed Usagi's shake onto a table that was close by. Mamoru sighed. He definitely wasn't going to forget this game.

"Are you going to at least let him hit the ball?" Asked Mina quietly to Usagi who was looking at which angle to hit the white ball.

"I am. I'm missing this shot on purpose. I just got make it look like I'm not." Replied Usagi quietly. She bent down in front of Mamoru. Mamoru couldn't help staring at Usagi's butt in the tight small denim shorts. He was definitely going to be in trouble. Usagi hit the white ball and it bounced off the wall of table and missed the other ball completely. It did however align itself to the striped ball. Usagi had planned it that way.

Mamoru smiled. He may have a chance after all. He got the striped ball into the left pocket but then missed the next shot after that. Usagi sighed. She thought he would have at least tried to catch up. She was going to have a difficult time making it look like she wasn't missing on purpose.

After a while, Mamoru did catch up and to Usagi's surprise, he was actually quite good. Motoki had taught him well. all that was left was the black ball and it was Mamoru's turn. He smirked as he lined up his shot. He was going to win and Usagi was going to be his slave. He looked up quickly and that's when he saw a random person in the crowd staring at Usagi's cleavage. Usagi was bouncing up and down because she laughing at something Rei had said. Mamoru growled. How dare someone else look at Usagi like that. He was so distracted with anger that when he took the shot it was so powerful that the white ball bounced off of the table. Everyone gasped.

"Um...Mamoru, are you okay?" Motoki asked. He looked in the direction that Mamoru was looking and saw the guy. He chuckled then said quietly so no one else could hear. "If you're so jealous of other guys, why don't you ask her out yourself?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not jealous! I'm annoyed that she distracted me with all her laughing." Mamoru defended.

"Sure. Whatever you say."

Needless to say, Usagi won after that when she lined her shot to the black ball. No one was surprised of course but they all congratulated her anyways.

She walked up to Mamoru and put her hand out. Mamoru shook her hand. "You were a good match. You nearly won. Too bad you missed that shot." Usagi smiled. "Mama is already expecting you for dinner tonight. Do you have a bullet proof vest?"

"Why would I need a bullet proof vest?" Mamoru asked as he shook his head.

Motoki put his hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "That's okay. He can borrow mine from last time I was there." Motoki replied with a smirk.

Usagi giggled as did the other girls. She headed towards the arcade doors but turned her head before leaving to look at Mamoru. "Dinner is at 7. Try and be there by 6:45."

* * *

Mamoru stood at the front door of the Tsukino's house. He had been warned by all of Usagi's friends to not do anything stupid around Usagi's father. He also found out that Tsukino-San had a black belt in karate as well as two Samurai swords, a pistol and a rifle. He also had a bow and arrow set sitting somewhere in the garage. Yes, Usagi's father was a dangerous man even if he looked like a geeky dad.

Mamoru nervously rang the doorbell. The door was answered by a young boy. "You must be the Baka that challenged my sister." He commented he looked Mamoru up and down.

"Shingo! Where are your manners!?" A dark blue haired lady snapped. She was wearing an apron and approached Mamoru. "I'm sorry that my son is so rude. Please come in. Usa-Chan told me all about your bet. I told her go easy on you. I doubt you would have challenged her if you knew she was state champion. I'm Ikuko-San by the way. Usa-Chan's mother."

"State champion? I thought she came third?" Asked Mamoru confused as Ikuko led him to the dining area.

"See, he is a Baka. Usa-Chan was right." Snickered Shingo.

"She did come third but that was last year. She won this year." Replied Ikuko as she gestured to a seat at the table. Mamoru nodded and sat down at the table.

"Ikuko-San, I'm curious, where is..." He couldn't finish the sentence. After all the stories he heard from everyone, he was scared gutless.

"Where is Tsukino-San? He had to leave to go to a business trip this morning." Replied Ikuko smiling.

Mamoru sighed in relief. He wasn't going to die today but then he noticed only two plate settings at the table. He looked at Ikuko confused. She smiled but didn't say a word. A shuffling noise brought them to their attention and Usagi was standing there in a light blue summer dress.

"Usa-Chan, I'm sorry I can't stay and get to know your friend more but I told Molly's mother I would help her with the jewelry store. Shingo is coming with me so he can help as well." Ikuko said innocently but the sparkle in her eye said a different story and Usagi knew that her mother planned them being alone. Soon they were on their own and Usagi and Mamoru were eating quietly.

"Your mum really know how to cook." Mamoru complimented breaking the silence before he put another spoonful of fried rice in his mouth.

Usagi smiled. "Unfortunately that trait never got passed to me."

After dinner, Usagi stood up to go to the kitchen while Mamoru stacked the dirty dishes. Usagi came back to dining room with a large chocolate pie a couple of plates and some cutlery. Mamoru helped her put the pie down.

"Chocolate pie... Mmm my favourite. If I knew losing a bet would mean a free meal and my favourite dessert, I would have lost sooner." Mamoru commented grinning as Usagi passed him a slice of chocolate pie on a small plate.

"Well, I guess it really isn't a punishment is it when papa isn't even here. But then again, dinner with your enemy isn't ideal either is it." Replied Usagi as she served herself a piece of pie.

"I guess but I've had fun tonight. Even if it was you Odango."  
Usagi growled at sound of her dreaded nickname. Mamoru chuckled. "So how did you know chocolate pie was my favourite?"

"I'm not stupid Baka. I do pay attention. Every Friday you order a chocolate pie from Toki-San to celebrate the fact that it's the weekend. And when you've had a crap day you order it with chocolate ice cream on the side drizzled with hot fudge sauce. You normally order a black coffee every arvo unless it's a really hot day, then you order an iced chocolate drink." Replied Usagi 'Crap, now he thinks I stalk him.' She thought after she realized what she had said.

"Bit of stalker aren't you?" Mamoru chuckled. 'Wow. I never knew she paid attention to me like that.' Usagi blushed and shoved a piece of pie in her mouth so she wouldn't be able to talk.

"So, how did you, the most klutzy, lazy, most uncoordinated person I know, become champion at playing pool?" Asked Mamoru trying to change the subject . Usagi swallowed her pie and her eyes sort of glistened as she remembered the first time she held a cue stick.

"Papa. He loved playing pool. He was good, he would go into competitions as well. He's a very ambitious and determined person even of he is a bit of a dag at time. He had his own pool table and he showed me how to play since I was three. He had the pool table in Shingo's room then after Shingo was born, the attic. He became too busy to play so Shingo and I would play against each other."

"Do you still have the table?" Asked Mamoru. He was so fascinated and learning about Usagi's life.  
Usagi nodded and pointed toward the ceiling. " still up in attic."

The cuckoo clock suddenly struck 10 and both Usagi and Mamoru looked up as the bird popped in and out of the clock.  
"Wow, I better get home. It's getting late. Will I see you tomorrow?" Asked Mamoru as he stood up. Usagi stood up as well.

"Of course Baka. I'm always there plus I want my free milkshake." Replied Usagi as she led Mamoru to the front door.

"Well, goodnight then. I'll see you tomorrow Odango." Mamoru softly whispered as he lowered his head and gave Usagi a small peck on the cheek.

Usagi blushed and replied very softly, "Goodnight."

* * *

**AN: I love it in stories when they just start to realise their feelings :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Another Bet

**AN: Told you I would put this chapter up straight away:)**

* * *

It was 2pm when Usagi strolled into the arcade. It was a little quieter than normal because there was a festival starting an about an hour. Mamoru however, was in his usual stool like he said he would be. He was taking to Motoki as per usual.

"Hello Odango!" Greeted Mamoru.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Hi Baka. Ready to admit defeat in front of everyone? I think perhaps we should wait till tomorrow, seeing as there's no one here."

"Usa-Chan!" Cried a voice from behind Usagi. Usagi turned around to see Mina and Rei walk into the arcade. They then saw Mamoru.

"He's alive! He's unharmed!" Cried Mina as she jumped and hugged Rei. Mamoru smiled.

"Hi girls. Usagi-Chan's house isn't as scary as everyone said. In fact the only thing that could have killed me would have been Ikuko-San's chocolate pie. It was to die for." Mamoru smiled remembering the chocolaty goodness. Immediately, Rei, Mina and Motoki noticed he had called her Usagi instead of Odango but no one said anything.

"Well, are you going to the festival Mamoru-San?" Asked Usagi

"That all depends on you, Odango." Replied Mamoru smugly. Usagi looked at Mamoru confused. The other girls also looked at Mamoru.

"Well, I want a rematch. If I win, you have to do what I say for the rest of the day. If I lose, I'll take you to the festival and you can buy whatever you want."

Usagi raised her eyebrow. She knew she could easily beat him and she was certain Mamoru knew that by now. The other girls looked stunned. Motoki chuckled. 'Ah. So this is how it's gonna be now. Pretend dates and betting pool games. These two really need to just kiss and stop playing games'

Safe to say, Mamoru lost again although Usagi had a sneaky suspicion, he didn't put any effort in the game.

"You know Baka, I know you can play better than that. You didn't need to suck at the game if you wanted me to win. I was going to win anyways. Dare I say, you wanted to take me to the festival?" Usagi and Mamoru walked towards the street that was filled with coloured lanterns. Mamoru grinned.

"Isn't that what you did last night? You must have known your dad was out of town." Usagi blushed at the comment.

The couple stopped in front of a stall that was selling flavored rice balls. Mamoru bought a plain one for himself and one with a plum for Usagi.

"Arigatou Mamoru-San." Usagi thanked Mamoru before devouring her rice ball.

"I'm sorry for tricking you Mamoru-San. But to be honest, I didn't plan mama and Shingo leaving. I just wanted to scare you." Usagi looked sheepishly on the ground. Mamoru lowered his head and lifted Usagi's softly with two of his fingers making her look into his blue eyes.

"Don't be sorry. I'm a bit of a stalker too you know. I may not have known you were a pool champion but I do know that when you walk into the arcade, I'm always the first person you greet. I get angry when guys get your attention and not me. I even get jealous at Motoki. Your favourite order with a chocolate shake is a cheeseburger with no mustard. When you have detention you get to the arcade at exactly 4:16pm and when you don't, you get there at 3:11pm. You suck at Maths but everyone knows that, what they don't know is that politics is actually your best subject."

"How did you...but... I never..." Usagi didn't know what to say. She was speechless. Nobody knew that she was acing politics.

"You left your notebook here once and it had your report in it. I read it and knew it was quite advanced. I gave it to Motoki to give to you."

"I remember that report. I though I would have to rewrite the whole thing when I lost it." Usagi replied . Mamoru took his hand away from Usagi's chin and took her hand instead.

"Usa-Chan, do you want to go on a real date? I mean instead of betting a date?" Mamoru asked softly. He placed his forehead on hers. Usagi could feel his breath over her lips.

"I'd love too" She whispered.

"I'll pick you up Friday night?" Mamoru asked. He desperately tried to not look at Usagi's lips. He knew he only had to move millimeters as he would have his lips over hers.

It was Usagi that made the first move. She ever so slightly tilted her head and her lips captured Mamoru's. It was only a small kiss. Just a peck on the lips. It was enough though to make Usagi's head spin. Mamoru looked stunned he didn't know what to think. Only half an hour ago, they were enemies making bets.

"Gomen Mamo-Chan. I shouldn't have done that." Usagi said quietly looking at the ground. Again, Mamoru was stunned. He loved the nickname she just gave him.

"I'm not, Usako." Mamoru whispered and before Usagi could say anything, Mamoru wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hard passionate kiss.

* * *

**AN: Its not the end yet...well it sort of is...next is the epilogue...**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Epilogue

**An: Wow I realised this is a short story that I managed to write within two days and post in one. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it :)**

* * *

Saturday afternoon rolled in and Motoki was serving customers as usual. The kids were playing games per usual. And as per usual, his favourite two people were 'discussing'. He rolled his eyes. Even though they had been dating for nearly a week now, they still acted like their normal selves arguing. He had thought that maybe when they got together they would stop all this banter but it was all because of that stupid pool table and their bets.

"MAMO-CHAN! You lost!" Yelled the long haired blonde standing by the table with the cue stick in her hand.

"But Usako, can't we have a rematch? I don't want to lose." Mamoru half ran his hand through his black hair.

"I didn't want to bet. But you insisted. I'm pretty sure as well, Motoki would have told you not to let me break even though that doesn't really make that much of a difference. But now that I've won five times in a row, now you want to back out?!"

"I really did think I was going to win though." Mamoru pouted. (AN: Yes. He pouted)

"What was the bet this time?" Asked Motoki as he approached the couple with a chocolate shake in one hand and a black coffee in another.

"If he won, I would let him off the hook from the free shakes but if I won, he has to really have dinner with my family and papa." replied Usagi putting the cue stick on the table. She took the shake off Motoki.

Motoki shook his head in bewilderment. Will his best friend ever learn? "Like I said before Mamoru, you can borrow my vest." He chuckled as he gave Mamoru his coffee then walked back to the counter.

THE END.


End file.
